Devices such as computing devices can utilize an open architecture platform. The open architecture platform can utilize a plurality of products from trusted and non-trusted entities. For example, the plurality of products can include computing components that can be executed by the computing devices. The computing components can include software, firmware, and/or hardware that can be utilized by the computing devices. In some embodiments, an open architecture platform can be vulnerable to cyber security threats.